ALEXANDROS
center|650x650px Biografía Alexandros (アレキサンドロス Arekisandorosu), estilizado como Alexandros, actualmente ALEXANDROS es una banda de rock japonesa, firmada con RX-Records y administrada por UK Project. El 28 de marzo de 2014, la banda cambió el nombre a Alexandros de Champagne a solicitud de Bureau du Champagne, Japón. El 28 de noviembre de 2014, se anunció que la banda se firmaría con Universal Music Japan, a partir de su sencillo "Wataridori / Dracula La" que se lanzó en 2015. Los álbumes y singles posteriores desde 2015 han sido lanzados por Universal Music Japan. En 2018, su canción "Mosquito Bite" se utilizó como tema para la adaptación cinematográfica de acción en vivo de Bleach. Ese mismo año, la banda también contribuyó con el tema musical ("Arpeggio") y el tema final ("Your Song") al videojuego Sega Judgment. Integrantes *Yoohei Kawakami (川上 洋平): voz, guitarra (2007–presente) *Hiroyuki Isobe (磯部 寛之): bajo guitarra, coros (2007–presente) *Masaki Shirai (白井 眞輝): guitarra (2007–presente) *Satoyasu Shomura (庄村 聡泰): batería (2010–presente) Miembros de apoyo *ROSE (teclado) (integrante de THE LED SNAIL) Ex-miembros *Ishikawa Hiroki (2007–2010) (Batería) Discografía Álbums Alexandros_-_Where's_My_Potato.jpg|Where's My Potato? (Champagne) 20.01.2010 Alexandros_-_I_Wanna_Go_To_Hawaii..jpg|I Wanna Go To Hawaii. (Champagne) 09.02.2011 Alexandros_-_Schwarzenegger.jpg|Schwarzenegger (Champagne) 04.04.2012 Alexandros_-_Me_No_Do_Karate..jpg|Me No Do Karate. (Champagne) 26.06.2013 Alexandros_-_ALXD.jpg|ALXD 17.06.2015 Alexandros_-_EXIST!_(Regular_edition).jpg|EXIST! 09.11.2016 Alexandros_-_Sleepless_in_Brooklyn_(Regular_edition).jpg|Sleepless in Brooklyn 21.11.2018 Singles Alexandros_-_city.jpg|city (Champagne) 07.07.2010 Alexandros_-_You're_So_Sweet_&_I_Love_You.jpg|You're So Sweet & I Love You (Champagne) 24.11.2010 Alexandros_-_Ie.jpg|Ie (Champagne) 20.07.2011 Alexandros_-_spy.jpg|spy (Champagne) 14.11.2011 Alexandros_-_Kill_Me_If_You_Can.jpg|Kill Me If You Can (Champagne) 11.07.2012 Alexandros_-_starrrrrrr_Namida_ga_Koboresou.jpg|starrrrrrr / Namida ga Koboresou (Champagne) 23.01.2013 Alexandros_-_Forever_Young.jpg|Forever Young (Champagne) 03.04.2013 Alexandros_-_Run_Away_Oblivion.jpg|Run Away / Oblivion (Champagne) 25.12.2013 Alexandros_-_Adventure_Droshky!.jpg|Adventure / Droshky! 18.06.2014 Alexandros_-_Wataridori_Dracula_La.jpg|Wataridori / Dracula La 18.03.2015 Alexandros_-_Girl_A.jpg|Girl A 02.12.2015 Alexandros_-_NEW_WALL_I_want_u_to_love_me_(Regular_edition).jpg|NEW WALL / I want u to love me 20.04.2016 Alexandros - Swan (Regular edition) (Censored).jpg|Swan 24.08.2016 Alexandros_-_SNOW_SOUND_Ima_Made_Kimi_ga_Naita_Bun_Torimodosou_(Regular_edition).jpg|SNOW SOUND / Ima Made Kimi ga Naita Bun Torimodosou 01.02.2017 Alexandros_-_Ashita,_Mata_(Regular_edition).jpg|Ashita, Mata 29.11.2017 Alexandros_-_KABUTO_(Regular_edition).jpg|KABUTO 23.05.2018 Alexandros_-_Mosquito_Bite_(Regular_edition).jpg|Mosquito Bite 18.07.2018 Singles digitales Alexandros_-_Rocknrolla!.jpg|Rocknrolla! (Champagne) 09.02.2011 Alexandros_-_Dracula_La.jpg|Dracula La 25.02.2015 Alexandros_-_Famous_Day.jpg|Famous Day 20.05.2015 Alexandros_-_Girl_A.jpg|Girl A 21.10.2015 Alexandros_-_I_want_u_to_love_me.jpg|I want u to love me 17.02.2016 Alexandros_-_Nawe,_Nawe.jpg|Nawe, Nawe 20.07.2016 Alexandros_-_Feel_like.jpg|Feel like 05.10.2016 Alexandros_-_SNOW_SOUND_(Digital_edition).jpg|SNOW SOUND 04.01.2017 Alexandros_-_Hana_Uta_feat._Saihate_Tahi.jpg|Hana Uta 02.05.2018 Alexandros_-_Pray.jpg|Pray 13.05.2019 Alexandros_-_Gesshoku_Horizon.jpg|Tsukiiro Horizon 05.07.2019 Alexandros_-_Gesshoku_Horizon_(chill_out_ver.).jpg|Tsukiiro Horizon (chill out ver.) 01.08.2019 Alexandros - Amarinimo Suteki Na Yoru Dakara.jpg|Amarinimo Suteki Na Yoru Dakara 30.10.2019 DVD Alexandros_-_It's_Me_And_Me_Against_The_World.jpg|It's Me And Me Against The World (Champagne) 05.10.2011 Alexandros_-_I_thought_it_was_only_one_day.jpg|I thought it was only one day (Champagne) 17.10.2012 Alexandros_-_-Alexandros-_Live_at_Budokan_2014.jpg|ALEXANDROS Live at Budokan 2014 18.06.2014 Alexandros_-_SPACE_SHOWER_TV_presents_Welcome!_-Alexandros-.jpg|SPACE SHOWER TV presents Welcome! Alexandros 24.12.2014 Alexandros_-_-Alexandros-_Live_at_Makuhari_Messe_Taihen_Oishu_Gozaimasita.jpg|Alexandros Live at Makuhari Messe "Taihen Oishu Gozaimasita" 30.03.2016 Alexandros_-_We_Come_In_Peace_Tour_&_Documentary.jpg|We Come In Peace Tour & Documentary 26.07.2017 Alexandros_-_CLIPS.jpg|CLIPS 20.12.2017 Alexandros_-_PREMIUM_V.I.P._PARTY_2017.7.2_NAGOYA_NIPPON_GAISHI_HALL.jpg|PREMIUM V.I.P. PARTY 2017.7.2 NAGOYA NIPPON GAISHI HALL 16.08.2018 Demos No-hay-imagen.jpg|Exist (Champagne) 2001 No-hay-imagen.jpg|Ue e (Champagne) 2004 No-hay-imagen.jpg|Ondosa (Champagne) 18.11.2007 No-hay-imagen.jpg|Demo CD (Champagne) 11.2007 No-hay-imagen.jpg|Demo CD (Champagne) 05.2008 Alexandros_-_Provocation_To_Noble_Artists.jpg|Provocation To Noble Artists (Champagne) 03.05.2009 Otras compilaciones *03.03.2010 Varios artistas - Disney ROCKS!! (#3 Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) *23.12.2015 Varios artistas - Rock in Disney: Year End Party! (#1 Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) Películas *Closest Love to Heaven (2017) Yoohei aparece como profesor de inglés Temas para Dramas *Swan tema para ON (2016) *I want u to love me tema para Onna Kudoki Meshi 2 (2016) *Girl A tema para Siren (2015) *Dracula La tema para Onna Kudoki Meshi (2015) Temas para Películas *Pray tema para Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *Ima Made Kimi ga Naita Bun Torimodosou tema para Closest Love to Heaven (2016) *Nawe, Nawe tema para The Legend of Tarzan (2016) -doblaje al japonés- *Mosquito Bite tema para Bleach (2018) *Wataridori tema para Akegarasu (2015) Temas para Videojuegos *Arpeggio tema para JUDGE EYES (2018) *Your Song tema para JUDGE EYES (2018) *NEW WALL tema para Tales of the raise (2016) Programas de TV *Welcome! Alexandros (Welcome! Champagne) (Space Shower TV, 2013-2017) Programas de radio *SBS PopAsia J-Rock Sessions with Alexandros (SBS Australia, 2015-2016) *SCHOOL OF LOCK! (Tokyo FM, 2015) Anuncios *Tokyo Metro Find My Tokyo. Asakusa - Fun continues to live (2018) *NTT DOCOMO?DOCOMO's Student Discount Ayanoxandros (2017) *Apparel Brand glamb (2015-2016) Premios *2016 Japan Gold Disc Award: New Artist of the Year *2016 MTV Video Music Awards Japan: Best Rock Video por "Swan" *2016 Space Shower Music Awards: Best Rock Artist *2017 Space Shower Music Awards: People's choice *2019 Space Shower Music Awards: Best Group Artist Curiosidades *Años activos: 2007–presente *El 28 de marzo de 2014 anunciaron que renombraron la banda de Champagne a Alexandros durante el concierto de Budokan. La razón se debe a la solicitud de la sucursal japonesa de la industria de producción de vino regional de Champagne (CIVC). Además, todas las obras vendidas con el nombre de Champagne se cambiaron a nombre de Alexandros y se volvieron a publicar. *Vivían juntos los 4 hasta 2013. *El 28 de noviembre de 2014, firmaron un contrato global con Universal Music Japan. *El 9 de noviembre de 2016, ganaron el primer lugar en la tabla Oricon con el álbum "EXIST!". Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Youtube oficial *Perfil oficial Universal Music *MySpace oficial (Champagne) *Wikipedia japonesa Galería Alexandros_noviembre2012.jpg|2012 Alexandros_2014.jpg|2014 Alexandros_junio2015.jpg|2015 Alexandros_octubre2015.jpg|2015 Alexandros_febrero2016.jpg|2016 Alexandros_junio2016.jpg|2016 Alexandros_noviembre2016.jpg|2016 Alexandros_diciembre2016.jpg|2016 Alexandros_octubre2017.jpg|2017 Alexandros_mayo2018.jpg|2018 Alexandros_junio2018.jpg|2018 Alexandros_agosto2018.jpg|2018 Alexandros_septiembre2018.jpg|2018 Alexandros_14.jpg|2018 Alexandros_15.jpg|2018 Alexandros_16.jpg|2018 Alexandros_mayo2019.jpg|2019 Alexandros_18.jpg|2019 Alexandros_19.jpg|2019 Revistas GOOD_ROCKS!_(Alexandros)_2015-06.jpg|GOOD ROCKS! Junio 2015 MUSICA_(Alexandros)_2015-06.jpg|MUSICA Junio 2015 Talking_Rock_(Alexandros)_2015-07.jpg|Talking Rock! Julio 2015 ROCKIN'_ON_JAPAN_(Alexandros)_2015-10.jpg|ROCKIN' ON JAPAN Octubre 2015 GiGS_(Alexandros)_2016-01.jpg|GiGS Enero 2016 GOOD_ROCKS!_(Alexandros)_2016-11.jpg|GOOD ROCKS! Noviembre 2016 GiGS_(Alexandros)_2017-12.jpg|GiGS Diciembre 2017 GiGS_(Alexandros)_2018-01.jpg|GiGS Enero 2018 ROCKIN'_ON_JAPAN_(Alexandros)_2018-02.jpg|ROCKIN' ON JAPAN Febrero 2018 GiGS_(Alexandros)_2018-09.jpg|GiGS Septiembre 2018 Rolling_Stone_(Alexandros)_2018-09.jpg|Rolling Stone Septiembre 2018 CUT_(Alexandros)_2018-12.jpg|CUT Diciembre 2018 ROCKIN'_ON_JAPAN_(Alexandros)_2018-12.jpg|ROCKIN' ON JAPAN Diciembre 2018 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|For Freedom (Diciembre 2009) thumb|right|300 px|city (Junio 2010) thumb|left|300 px|You're So Sweet & I Love You (Noviembre 2010) thumb|right|300 px|Rocknrolla! (Enero 2011) thumb|left|300 px|Ie (Julio 2011) thumb|right|300 px|spy (Diciembre 2011) thumb|left|300 px|Waitress, Waitress! (Marzo 2012) thumb|right|300 px|Kids (Abril 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Kill Me If You Can (Julio 2012) thumb|right|300 px|starrrrrrr feat. GEROCK (Noviembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Namida ga Koboresou (Enero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Forever Young (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Stimulator (Junio 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Kick&Spin (Junio 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Run Away (Diciembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Oblivion (Diciembre 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Adventure (Junio 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Droshky! (Junio 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Wataridori (Marzo 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Dracula La (Marzo 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Famous Day (Junio 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Dog 3 (Junio 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Girl A (Diciembre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|NEW WALL (Abril 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Boo! (Marzo 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Swan (Agosto 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Feel like (Octubre 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Moon Song (Octubre 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Kaiju (Noviembre 2016) thumb|right|300 px|SNOW SOUND (Enero 2017) thumb|left|300 px|Ashita, Mata (Noviembre 2017) thumb|right|300 px|I Don't Believe In You (Diciembre 2017) thumb|left|300 px|KABUTO (Mayo 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Mosquito Bite (Julio 2018) thumb|left|300 px|Arpeggio (Noviembre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Pray (Mayo 2019) thumb|left|300 px|Gesshoku Horizon thumb|right|300 px|Amarinimo Suteki Na Yoru Dakara Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2007 Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Major